primalragefandomcom-20200215-history
Sauron
For some dino-beasts, immortality comes at a price. For Sauron, the cost is nothing less than an insatiable appetite. From his first appearance on the new Urth, as one of the Virtuous Beasts, he attracted many believers. All of Urth is the battlefield for Sauron, as he towers into war after war, in his quest for domination! Waging war with the primal titans is what Sauron lives for, for in their defeat is tomorrow's lunch. Appearance Sauron's apprearance is that of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. His color is deep yellow with purple stripes running along his back, thighs, and tail. Like Tyrannosaurs, he sports two claws on each of his disproportionately small arms and four claws on each leg. He sports massive jaws for inflicting a massive amount of damage. Special Moves *'Primal Scream:' Sauron roars and creates a short-range shield around himself; does heavy damage to brain meter. Projectiles pass harmlessly through him. Anti-air. (Hold 1+3; move joystick D, U) *'Earthquake Stomp:' Jump on the ground to send your opponent flying toward you, then volley him. Stomp. It used to be unblockable in version 1.7, but not in version 2.3. Can be done in the air on version 2.3 only. (Hold 1+2+4; move joystick U, D) *'The Cranium Crusher:' Shoryuken! ^_^ Sauron leaps head-first into the air. Leaves you vulnerable if you miss. Anti-air. (Hold 1+4; move joystick D, U) *'Leaping Bone Bash:' Pounce on your opponent and bite off some of his flesh. Used to be unblockable on ver 1.7, but not 2.3. Leaping Attack (cannot be combo'd). (Hold 2+3; move joystick D, U, D) *'Stun Roar:' Fireball-like rings of sound fired from his mouth; does heavy damage to brain meter. If Sauron's opponent is cornered a medium distance away, the Stun Roar can be followed up with a standing 2 or a hop jump + air hits. Projectile. (Hold 1+3; move joystick A, T) *'Air Throw:' Grab opponent in the air. Useful in combos too. On arcade version 2.3, Sauron can air-throw some opponents (Blizzard, Chaos, Diablo, Sauron) when they are standing on the ground, unless they do a special move. Unblockable (throw). (Tap 2+4 when in the air directly above opponent) *'Neck Throw:' Sauron bites your opponent in the neck and tosses them across the screen. Unblockable (throw). (Hold 2+4; move joystick T, A) Fatalities *'Carnage:' Grab your opponent by the throat and shake him up. Fatality. (Hold all buttons; move joystick A, T, A, T, A) *'Flesh Eating:' Sauron walks over to his fallen opponent and tears into them, eating each piece as he rips it off. Fatality. (Hold 1+3 and move joystick D, D; then hold all buttons and move joystick U, U) *'Grape Crusher: Sauron jumps onto opponent as if he were doing an Earthquake Stomp, squishing them flat! Fatality. Version 2.3 only. (Hold all buttons; tap joystick U, D, U, D, D) Ending Sauron is the god of Hunger. When released from his sleep of ages by the catastrophe, he soon realized that he must devour human flesh to remain immortal. The hungry hordes of humanity worshiped him, but lived in dread fear of his presence. Many humans soon sought refuge with other rulers of the planet. Sauron had no choice but to defeat the others in order to feast on their followers. Now that he has devoured most of the land, he sets off in quest of new lands, and new meals... Category:Characters Category:Beasts Category:Virtuous Beasts